


Ride

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes Bill for a Ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I haven't posted on here in ages and have a few new stories to add from THF :) Here is the first of a few to come! Written with love for Haylz!

“Bill!”   
  
Bill looked up from his morning coffee and waited for his brother to follow the shout. He yawned and looked at his watch. It was noon, an early start for them both. Bill smiled as his thoughts drifted to last night, how Tom had fucked him nice and slow until they’d come undone together then passed out early. Bill squirmed in his seat as he felt his ass tingle, he was still a bit sore but it had been worth it, it was always worth it with Tom.   
  
“Bill I want to show you—oh,” Tom stopped talking as he entered the kitchen and noticed Bill biting his lip. “You look, err, satisfied.”   
  
“Just thinking about last night,” Bill said coyly.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Tom said, moving further into the room and eyeing Bill with a smirk.   
  
“Want to go for round two?” Bill asked. He spun himself round on the barstool he was perched on and opened his legs invitingly as Tom stepped up to him.   
  
Tom nudged into them and cupped Bill’s face in both his hands. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss Bill, slow and sensual, just like last night. Bill could already feel his toes curling in his socks and his belly flip-flop excitedly. It was like his first time every time with Tom, even after all these years they could both get each other so riled up, so ready for each other, so—  
  
“Maybe later,” Tom said as he pulled back from Bill.   
  
Bill frowned, feeling somewhat burned.   
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Tom chuckled, but Bill only felt more irate as Tom stepped away. “I’ve got something to show you.”   
  
“Oh.” Bill perked, watching Tom and trying to guess what kind of secret Tom wanted to show him. “What is it?”   
  
Tom shook his head. “I’ll show you,” he said and held out his hand.   
  
Bill hopped off the bar stool and took the hand that was offered to him, threading his fingers loosely with Tom’s as he trailed after him. Together, they wound their way through their house until Tom stopped on the door that led to the garage. Bill tilted his head in confusion. The only thing of any interest in there was about three sacks of his own clothes, and Bill was pretty confident that Tom didn’t want him for a fashion show.   
  
Bill waited patiently for a moment and then Tom cast one last look over his shoulder before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Curiously, Bill followed and then stopped short. He yanked his hand from his brother’s and gaped at what was standing in the middle of their garage.   
  
“What the fuck is that?”   
  
Tom beamed at him. “A motorbike.”   
  
“Whose is it?”   
  
“It’s mine.” Tom looked immensely pleased with himself.   
  
“What?” Bill asked in a low voice.   
  
“I bought it for me,” Tom went on. “And you, if you want.”   
  
“What the fuck, Tom?” Bill’s mouth had thinned into an angry line.   
  
“What?” Tom’s smile faltered as he finally seemed to notice the icy waves rolling off Bill. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Bill turned wide eyes away from the bike and on to his twin. “You can’t ride that thing, no fucking way.”   
  
“Why not?” Tom was beginning to look pissed.   
  
“It’s a death trap!” Bill could hear his own voice rising to hysterical levels but he didn’t care. He pointed an angry finger at the bike and shook his head disbelievingly. He couldn’t believe Tom could be such a fucking idiot. “No way am I letting you ride that thing.”   
  
“’ _Letting me_ ’?” Tom threw his arms in the air incredulously. “Bill, you can’t fucking  _stop_  me.”   
  
“ _NO_ , Tom!” Bill bellowed. “Do you know how dangerous those things are?”   
  
“You’re not our fucking  _mum_ , Bill,” Tom shouted back. “They’re not dangerous, they’re  _cool_.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Bill dropped his arms and turned away as he shook his head, unable to look at neither the bike nor his twin. “You’re so fucking stupid.”   
  
“Don’t call me stupid,” Tom hissed.   
  
Bill felt Tom’s hands on his shoulders and then Tom was forcing him to face him, a dark look in his eyes.   
  
“You are,” Bill said flatly. “You are not going to look cool on that fucking thing, you’re going to look ridiculous.”   
  
“Fuck off,” Tom spat.   
  
“Tom!” Bill was desperate now and he grabbed Tom’s upper arms, shaking him violently as though that would knock some sense into his brother. “This is serious, you  _can’t_  use that thing, you’ll get yourself killed.”   
  
Tom shook his head. Bill didn’t know if he was unable or unwilling to listen to Bill’s reasoning.   
  
“It’s not like that,” Tom said. “It’s safe, I’ve had lessons, I know how to handle it.”   
  
“Tom,” Bill beseeched again. “It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s other people. What if you get hit? People are careless!”   
  
Bill shuddered, feeling sick at the thought.   
  
“I won’t get hit.” Tom shrugged unhelpfully.   
  
“You can’t promise me that,” Bill said, still angry.   
  
“I could walk out right now and get hit by a car, it’s the same odds,” Tom shrugged again and rolled his eyes.   
  
“This is not a fucking joke!” Bill yelled. “Tom, I am deadly fucking serious when I say this.” Bill caught Tom’s eye and held his gaze. “Get rid of that thing.”   
  
“Or what?” Tom snorted.   
  
“Or I don’t know!” Bill threw his hands in the air again. “I’ll fucking get rid of it myself!”   
  
“You’re such a fucking drama queen,” Tom narrowed his eyes at Bill.  
  
“Don’t you even dare!” Bill roared. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me I’m a drama queen when this is your fucking  _life_  you are toying with!” Bill stopped, panting as he stared into his twin’s eyes, searching for something that told him his message was getting across. “You know what? Fuck this, fuck you, go out and drive off a cliff for all I care.”   
  
He turned, storming from the garage and into the empty house.   
  
As soon as he heard the door slam behind him he halted to lean against a kitchen counter, shaking with fury.   
  
Fuck Tom.   
  


~~~~

  
  
It was nearly four hours before Bill even saw his twin again. After their argument he had holed himself up in his room with Pumba, dozing on and off while the TV played some dire American sit-com in the background. Although residual anger was still coursing through him, Bill had calmed down. Part of him had had time to realise he’d overreacted slightly, but a larger part of him was still terrified at the idea of his twin riding around LA on that thing.   
  
He felt a bit pathetic, if he was honest with himself. Perhaps Tom had been right, perhaps he was a drama queen.   
  
Rolling over, he looped an arm around Pumba and nuzzled up to his pup, snorting with laughter as Pumba snuffled into his face and gave him a slobbery lick.   
  
“Pumbi!” Bill pulled away with a laugh and scritched behind Pumba’s floppy ears affectionately.   
  
Pumba huffed in response and closed his eyes. Bill continued to rub his back until he could hear light snores coming from his dog’s nose. He was just about to drift into his own slumbers when his bedroom door creaked open and Bill looked up to see a sheepish looking Tom.   
  
“What?” he said shortly.   
  
Bill had not forgotten their argument, not forgotten the insults Tom had thrown at him, even if he’d had time to realise he’d come down a little heavy on his twin.   
  
“Can we talk about this properly?”   
  
Bill let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know...”   
  
Tom walked into the room and sat down beside Bill on the bed. Reluctantly, Bill rolled over to face his brother.   
  
“You’re going to make me talk about it, aren’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
“Yes,” Tom said. He looked down at Bill and Bill couldn’t help but return the half-smile that Tom aimed at him.   
  
“Ugh, Tom.” Bill scrunched his nose and buried his face in the bed sheets. “Fine.” He mumbled.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Tom said as he rested a hand on Bill’s forehead and stroked the floppy hair back.   
  
Bill looked up at his brother, surprised but pleased.   
  
“For what I said,” Tom said quickly. “But not for the bike.”   
  
“Ugh,” Bill said again, pushing his face back into the covers.   
  
“Bill,” Tom shook Bill’s shoulder, gently trying to urge him up.   
  
Sighing, Bill obliged, hefting himself up until he was leaning against the headboard beside Tom. Instantly, Tom wrapped an arm around Bill’s shoulders and tugged him close to press a kiss to his temple. Bill sighed again, more content now, and let himself be held by his twin.   
  
“It’s safe, I promise you,” Tom went on, his lips brushing Bill’s skin as he spoke. “I’ll show you how everything works. And I’ve practised loads... I’m pretty good actually.”   
  
Bill turned to look at Tom, gauging how serious he was being.   
  
“Did you really have lessons?”   
  
“Yeah, course,” Tom said, squeezing his arm around Bill. “I’m not an idiot.”   
  
Bill ducked his head. “Yeah... sorry, too.”   
  
Tom chuckled. “I forgive you.” Bill smiled. “Forgive me?”   
  
“I suppose.”   
  
Bill twisted, pulling away from Tom slightly to look directly at him. “But seriously, Tom, I don’t like it.”   
  
Tom nodded. “I know. I thought it might take some getting used to.”   
  
“Fucking understatement,” Bill said despondently.   
  
“You’re telling me,” Tom poked Bill’s waist and Bill squirmed away. “I actually thought, er...” Bill looked curiously at his twin, noticing Tom looked ever so slightly bashful.   
  
“What? What is it?” Bill scooted forward, grinning at his twin’s sudden shyness.   
  
“I thought I would surprise you and take you for a ride,” Tom said, looking up at Bill and grinning hesitantly. “That’s why I got it.”   
  
Bill blinked at his twin, and was surprised to note the eager jump of excitement his belly performed at the thought of riding behind Tom on the bike, their bodies pressed close as they zoomed down the open road. It thrilled him a little, but also terrified him.   
  
“Oh,” he responded at last.   
  
“Oh?” Tom raised an eyebrow.   
  
Bill looked down at his hands and twisted them into the hem of his t-shirt. “That sounds... okay.”   
  
“Okay is better than no,” Tom said quickly and reached for Bill’s hands, untangling his fingers from his top.   
  
Bill let himself be pulled to Tom, sitting between his legs as he leaned back against his twin’s chest. Tom’s arms came up around him, rubbing his belly soothingly and making Bill feel warm and comfortable. Softly, Tom pressed kisses to Bill’s neck, saying sorry without words.   
  
“You don’t have to, you know, not really,” Tom said as Bill’s head dropped back against Tom’s shoulder. Bill turned to breathe in Tom’s musky scent. “I would never make you.”   
  
“I know that,” Bill said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see.”   
  
But Bill’s interest had definitely been piqued. Thoughts of riding off into the sunset together, of leaving the city behind just the two of them, of being taken somewhere by Tom, ran through his mind as his twin gently rubbed his belly until he fell asleep, comfortable against Tom’s chest.   
  


~~~~

  
  
It had been some time since Tom had introduced Bill to his new toy. Bill had spent the past few days getting used to the idea of his twin roaring off on that thing and it was safe to say, he was more than a little turned on by it. Tom had been right, he did look cool. He looked  _fucking_  cool.   
  
Bill had tried not to let his brother know just how much he enjoyed watching as Tom sped off down the road, leaving Bill to quickly hurry back into the house to jerk off in the shower as he pressed long fingers into his ass.   
  
His qualms about the danger of the motorbike had not disappeared entirely however, and he still waited warily for Tom to return home after cruising around the neighbourhood for a while. Tom had called him out on his anxiety but Bill had waved him away, feeling put out that Tom thought he was playing the role of worried mother. Bill  _was_  worried, but he was also intrigued... and turned on.   
  
Bill wanted to know what it felt like, the rush of the open air, the roar of the engine vibrating through his body, the feeling of Tom in his arms.   
  
He shuddered excitedly and grinned to himself, unable to deny that initial curiosity had morphed into an outright  _desire_  to ride with Tom.   
  
When Tom came home from running his errands that evening, Bill had decided he would ask his brother to take him out on the bike.   
  
He didn’t have to wait too long, and soon heard the engine rumble up the drive before it cut off. Deciding to meet his brother outside, he hurried to open the front door, watching as Tom took his helmet off and shook his hair, some of the strands coming free from his low knot.   
  
 _Fuck_ , all of a sudden Bill wasn’t sure if he wanted to ride the motorbike or ride his twin.   
  
“Hey,” Bill jumped, realising Tom was greeting him.   
  
“Hey,” he replied, stepping out onto their front drive and moving over to Tom.   
  
As soon as he reached his brother, Tom pulled him close and kissed him. Bill wasn’t worried, their drive curved away from the road so no one would be able to see them, and the dense foliage cast enough dabbled shade over them to throw them in the shadows. LA had given them so much privacy and Bill enjoyed the moments when he and Tom could feel like a proper couple.   
  
“Um,” he started, unsure how to voice his desire. “Will you take me for a ride?”   
  
Tom grinned at him and stroked his hands up and down Bill’s sides.   
  
“Now?”   
  
Bill hadn’t been expecting that, sure that Tom would be tired from errand running all day and ready to curl up with the pups and watch a movie.   
  
“Um,” he said again, deciding then that he really did want Tom to take him for a ride. “Yeah.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
Bill nodded, grinning at his twin now, his stomach lurching with both excitement and nerves.   
  
Tom kissed him briefly and then pulled away. “Wait here,” he told Bill and Bill nodded.   
  
He watched as Tom hurried into the house, then took a moment to examine Tom’s bike, running his hands over the seat and tweaking the handle bars. It was a very beautiful thing. He’d always thought of motorbikes as cock extensions; noisy, unnecessary and dangerous toys for men who couldn’t get laid. But Bill had spent the last few days beginning to realise why Tom wanted one so much. It  _was_  cool, it was sleek and elegant and... Bill blushed, realising he’d fallen into the trap, a total babe magnet.   
  
Behind him, he heard Tom return and he spun round nervously.   
  
Tom was holding up a second helmet as he grinned at Bill. Walking over, he handed it to Bill. Bill turned the thing over in his hands, wondering how some reinforced plastic could protect them if they were in a serious accident.   
  
As though sensing his nerves, Tom placed his hands over Bill’s and said, “It’ll be fine. I wouldn’t take you if I thought I was putting you in danger.”   
  
Bill smiled at Tom. “Precious cargo, am I?”   
  
“The most,” Tom said seriously.   
  
He took the helmet gently from Bill’s clutches and leaned in to kiss him reassuringly before setting the helmet over Bill’s head. Bill adjusted it himself as Tom placed his own on and climbed onto the bike.   
  
“Get on behind me,” Tom invited, motioning for Bill to join him. “Put your feet here.” Tom showed him where to place his feet and Bill lifted one leg over the bike until he was straddling it behind Tom.   
  
“Put your arms around me,” Tom instructed and Bill did, settling in as close as he could get behind Tom. Fleetingly, Tom lifted one of Bill’s hands up to kiss his fingers, and Bill’s heart fluttered. Tom was being so careful with him.   
  
“Ready?” Tom asked as he let go of Bill’s hand.   
  
Bill held on tight to his twin. “Yes.”   
  
Tom keyed the ignition and Bill clutched Tom tightly as his twin revved the engine before he steered the bike down and out the drive. Bill’s stomach flipped nervously but very soon he found himself relaxing. He realised Tom was in total control of this. They cruised slowly through the neighbourhood, Tom clearly aware of how obnoxiously loud this thing could go. It wasn’t bad, Bill thought as he held his arms tightly around Tom’s firm stomach. As Tom rounded a corner Bill grinned, enjoying the freedom he felt on the bike as Tom swerved traffic and they made their way through the city together.   
  
Soon, they’d left LA and were roaring down an open road. It was almost sunset and the golden rays of the sun were casting an orange hue over the land ahead of them, setting it alight and making everything glow warmly.   
  
Tom flicked his wrist and they pushed on faster... the feeling was  _euphoric_. Bill felt like he was flying through the air, they were going fast now, really fast. But Bill wasn’t scared, he found he couldn’t be scared when he was with Tom, he couldn’t be scared when this was so  _exhilarating_. The press of Tom’s back against his chest and his brother’s firm body wrapped in his arms made Bill feel safe. The wind whipped them both, rushing in their ears and making everything seem so much faster, the sky burned red and Bill let out a laugh. He felt Tom press back into him ever so slightly as they wound down the road.   
  
They drove for miles, miles out sight of the city lights and soon the sky really was beginning to fade to black.   
  
Just as the last rays dipped beneath the horizon Tom came to a stop, pulling in and driving a few metres away from the road side. It was silent now the engine had been killed, no one around them for miles and miles. They both tugged off their helmets and Bill let out another breathy laugh.   
  
“What did you think?” Tom twisted back, and Bill could see he was keen to hear how much Bill had liked it.   
  
“Oh, it was amazing!” Bill said, grinning. “I get it now, why you wanted this thing.”   
  
Tom matched Bill’s grin and Bill leaned in to kiss his twin lazily. “Mmm.” He opened his mouth Tom’s tongue and pressed in close against Tom’s back, rubbing his crotch against Tom suggestively.   
  
Tom made a growling sound low in his throat and Bill pulled back to lick Tom’s lips before saying lowly. “I want to ride something else when we get home.”   
  
Tom groaned. “What, Bill? Tell me what you want to ride.”   
  
Bill hummed as Tom kissed him again and stretched his arms round Tom, the helmet between them making it hard to reach.   
  
“This,” Bill purred. He pressed a palm over Tom’s crotch, pleased when he felt it twitch beneath his hand. “I want to ride your cock.”   
  
“Biiilll,” Tom groaned again. “Fuck.”   
  
Bill pressed in harder, pleased when Tom jerked and hardened beneath his jeans.   
  
“Stop it,” Tom said warningly. “Or I’ll fuck you here and now.”   
  
Bill shivered at the thought, but then thought of riding Tom in their clean, warm bed, with nothing else to worry about and no danger of being caught. Bill recalled fleetingly the countless times they’d been so reckless when they were young and in lust. It was an absolute miracle no one had found them out, they’d been insatiable. Bill thought of every moment they’d snuck off to secret rooms after award shows,  _during_  award shows, of sucking Tom off in backstage toilet cubicles, of being fucked against hotel room doors they  _knew_  Jost had the keys for, of riding Tom’s dick in the back of limos, of being bent over cars, bars, desks and their  _mother’s_  bed. Bill cringed at that last one, remembering how close a call it had been. They’d been stupid, and in love.   
  
“Take me home,” he told Tom, nosing the line of Tom’s beard and withdrawing his hand from his crotch. “Take me home and fuck me.”   
  
Tom kissed Bill once more before placing the helmet back on his head. Bill did the same and held on to Tom as they sped off into the night.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom shut down the bike and removed his helmet just as Bill did the same. Bill hopped off first and before Tom could do the same Bill was pulling him down for a kiss, running his tongue over the inside of Tom’s mouth and kissing him passionately. He felt like he’d gone back to high school, totally swept up by Tom and his bike. It had almost been a fantasy he hadn’t known he’d wanted to fulfil.   
  
“Mm,” Tom mumbled into the kiss. “Let’s go inside.”   
  
Bill pulled back with a grin and made his way inside, not waiting for Tom to put his bike to bed. Deciding to help Tom, he stripped on the way to his bedroom,  _their_  bedroom really, and by the time he entered the room he was butt naked and half hard. The thought of riding Tom was enough to make his ass tingle in anticipation and he shivered, climbing onto the bed and crawling to the head. Wantonly, Bill leaned against the headboard and spread his legs, waiting to greet Tom with a view.   
  
It didn’t take long before Tom arrived, his hair dishevelled and his eyes bright.   
  
“Starting without me?” Tom smirked as he nodded at the way Bill’s hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly.   
  
“Barely,” Bill said, letting go of his dick and reaching his arms out for Tom to join him. Tom hastily threw off his clothes and then climbed onto the bed.   
  
“Ah!” Bill yelped as his twin grabbed his feet and dragged him down the bed until he was laying flat against the pillows.   
  
“This isn’t how I wanted to do it,” Bill pouted. Tom ignored him, looming over him and pressing his body onto Bill’s. Bill hissed as their cocks collided and Tom rubbed against him teasingly.   
  
“You’ll get what you want later,” Tom told him. Two strong arms caged Bill’s head as Tom semi-propped himself above him.   
  
Bill grinned up at Tom. “I know I will,” he said confidently. “You love when I ride you.”   
  
Tom didn’t deny it but a light blush had bled into his cheeks. To shut him up, Tom pressed his lips firmly to Bill’s, forcing his tongue past his lips and making Bill draw his legs up around him and arch his back. Bill loved surrendering control to his twin, he loved the way Tom made him feel when he gave himself up entirely to his brother. He let himself enjoy it for the moment, urging Tom to continue kissing him, to touch him and stroke him and make him feel good.   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned as Tom’s hand snaked down his body, pinching and tickling as he went until a finger pressed against Bill’s little hole.   
  
“Lube?” Tom asked, nipping at Bill’s chin.   
  
“Hang on,” Bill swiped a hand around on the bed beside him and extracted the small bottle from under the pillow, abandoned there after last night. “Here.” He handed it over to Tom who uncapped it and slicked two of his fingers up.   
  
“Are you good?” Tom sat back on his heels and tilted his head in question. “After last night I mean.”   
  
Bill nodded against the pillow and let his legs fall open wider as Tom eyed his entrance hungrily.   
  
“Fuck, Bill,” Tom groaned as Bill took himself in hand and tugged slowly. “You look amazing.”   
  
Bill grinned. “I know.”   
  
Tom chuckled and slowly rubbed a circle around Bill’s hole, teasing the entrance gently. Bill twitched away at the cold but then settled down again, eager for Tom to stretch him, to open him wide and then fuck him hard. It wouldn’t take much, Bill was still open from last night but he knew Tom would want to be careful, he always was.   
  
They watched each other as Tom slid two fingers in, pressing against Bill’s soft walls and curling  _just so_. Bill gasped and threw his head back against the pillows, tensing as Tom touched him in all the right places. God they felt good together.   
  
“Ah... yes,” Bill squirmed, forcing Tom’s fingers deeper. “Right there.”   
  
“Here?” Tom grinned as he curled his fingers hard and Bill nearly arched off the bed.   
  
“Fuck, you know it is,” Bill hissed, his cock weeping now and his legs trembling. Tom’s fingers fucked him slowly, stretching Bill open. All the while Tom’s spare hand petted the inside of Bill’s thigh where it lay perpendicular against the bed. Bill wished he could reach out and hold Tom but Tom seemed too engrossed in what he was doing, eyes focused on where his fingers were disappearing into Bill’s body. The way Tom got so into it when they were together like this was enough to make Bill’s belly swirl and his cock strain, seeing Tom so turned on, turned Bill on until they were both panting, Bill squirming against the bed and Tom’s eyes black with desire. Bill felt ready now and he wriggled slightly. “Okay, I’m good, get off me.”   
  
“Sexy talk,” Tom replied dryly, rolling his eyes.   
  
He didn’t remove his fingers however and Bill moaned as Tom pushed on the inside of his thigh with one hand and squeezed a third finger inside him, stretching him wider.   
  
“Oh fuckkkkkk,” Bill said, fighting the urge to grab his cock and pump it until he came. This was the best, being with Tom was the best. Being fingered was only trumped by one thing...   
  
“I want your dick in me now,” he announced. “Come on, Tom, I need it.”   
  
Tom didn’t relent so Bill pulled back, Tom’s fingers leaving his body with a wet sound. Tom pretended to look affronted but Bill could see right through him. He knew Tom was teasing him, wanting to torture him slowly until he would be a quivering mess, utterly spent and useless. Bill didn’t want to be at Tom’s mercy today, he wanted to ride his brother nice and slow until Tom couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“My turn,” he said, tugging Tom to sit against the pillows. He leaned over Tom to kiss him as he threw a leg across his twin’s lap and grinded back.   
  
“Uhh,” Tom grunted as his dick was rubbed between Bill’s ass cheeks.   
  
“Touch me one more time,” Bill breathed, nipping Tom's lower lip. Bill  _lived_  for these moments, when he and Tom could be together with nothing and no one else to worry about. They knew exactly how to please each other, no one got Bill riled up as much as Tom did, no one touched Bill liked Tom did, made him come undone like Tom did.   
  
Bill could only moan into Tom’s mouth as Tom palmed his ass, spreading the cheeks as he pushed in a finger once more. The feeling of Tom’s fingers and his cock rubbing between the crease had Bill panting, leaning heavily against Tom’s shoulder with one hand as he struggled to stay astride him.   
  
“Enough,” he breathed huskily. “I want your cock.”   
  
Tom looked up at Bill through hooded eyes and nodded, removing his hands and instead resting them gently against Bill’s thighs, his thumbs brushing over the soft skin.   
  
Bill raised himself on his knees and reached round to grab Tom’s cock, guiding himself in place. They both held their breaths as Bill pressed the blunt tip to his little hole, pushing gently and easing himself back slowly.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” they said in unison as Tom’s cock breached Bill’s tight body.   
  
“Ahh,” Bill hissed as he felt Tom stretch him wide, so much wider than his fingers. The burn from last night made it sting but he grinned into the slight pain, relishing the fact that he could feel what Tom had done to him even hours later, loving that even when Tom wasn’t there, Bill could  _feel_  him there.   
  
“Uh... shit,” Tom grit out. Bill watched, his mouth open as Tom’s eyes fluttered shut and his fingers dug into Bill’s thighs as Bill slid home.   
  
Bill grunted as he let go of the base of Tom’s cock, instead reaching to link his fingers with Tom’s and draw them to his chest.   
  
Tom opened his eyes as Bill pressed Tom’s palms flat to his own torso, moving them as he lifted himself up and then dropped down again.   
  
“Ohhh,” he moaned as he felt Tom’s cock drag in and out, pressing everything inside him and hitting his spot dead on. “Ohh fuck, Tom.”   
  
They moved like this for some time, enjoying what they had together. Tom’s hands touched Bill, gripped his thighs, pinched his waist, tweaked his nipple ring. Every now and then Bill would lean down to kiss Tom, pulling back to toss his hair from his eyes and expose his long neck for Tom to see.   
  
His thighs were burning now, from the effort of riding Tom nice and slow, a lazy fuck, just like he’d wanted. Tom’s cock fit so perfectly into Bill, it made him want to stay like this forever.   
  
“I love this,” he panted, gazing blearily down at his twin.   
  
Tom nodded, his face twisted in ecstasy as Bill clenched around him, bobbing up and down, faster and faster now as they both approached their climaxes. Bill loved it most when they came together, when they both couldn’t hold on any more and unravelled completely at the same time.   
  
“Fuck, Bill,” Tom groaned, pushing his hips up to meet Bill’s body as he rose once more. “I’m close.”   
  
“Me too,” Bill nodded fervently. Their movements were becoming more frantic now, Tom desperately trying to match Bill’s pace with his own thrusts. Bill cried out as Tom slammed up into him, hitting his spot again and again.   
  
“Not enough,” he heard Tom grunt and suddenly he was thrown off Tom to land on his back against the pillows.   
  
“Ohh,” Bill understood and canted his hips up for Tom as his twin forced his legs to spread wide and kneeled between them. “Yes yes yes, fuck me.”   
  
In a swift movement, Tom was inside him again. His movements were rough but Bill didn’t care, not when he was so close to coming. He reached needy hands for Tom, tugging his brother over him until their lips collided hotly. Tom was pounding into him now and all Bill could feel around him was his brother. Wet smacks with every thrust met Bill’s ears and he groaned, loving how they sounded together, how they felt together. Without thinking, he took his own cock in hand and pumped in time with Tom’s thrusts.   
  
“Fuck!” He yelled, arching off the bed. His finger nails dug hard into Tom’s back as he came and he knew they would leave little crescents for some time after. “Come come come,” he chanted as he came, urging Tom to do the same. “Come for me, fill me up.”   
  
With a final spurt he clenched around Tom’s cock and drew the orgasm right from his twin with a cry. He felt Tom jerk and then warmth spread inside him as Tom collapsed over him, hot, sweaty and panting.   
  
“Bill,” Tom gasped into Bill’s neck.   
  
“Tom,” Bill replied in a croak.   
  
It took several minutes for them both to calm down and then Tom pulled out of Bill slowly. Bill winced as he felt the tug of Tom’s spent cock and then sighed as Tom sat back, a warm trail of come trickling down Bill’s crease.   
  
“That was so much better than riding your bike,” Bill finally said as Tom lay down beside him. They shifted until Bill settled back against Tom’s chest. Lazily, Tom’s arms wrapped around him and tugged Bill close to kiss his neck.   
  
“You think?” Tom said, his voice husky.   
  
“No competition,” Bill decided as he yawned. Tom felt very warm behind him and Bill was sleepy from their day of excitement. Part of him new he’d regret not cleaning up but he would worry about that later. It was so soft, so warm, so familiar and safe and Bill was ready to fall asleep with Tom holding him close.   
  
Then his eyes flashed open. “Wait, which is  _your_  favourite?”   
  
Tom chuckled and Bill felt his breath puff against the nape of his neck.  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” Tom kissed Bill’s skin again and slid his hand down to pet Bill’s cock gently. “This is my favourite.”   
  
Bill grinned.   
  
“Well,” Tom amended. “ _This_  is my favourite.”   
  
Bill squirmed as Tom gave his ass a light smack.   
  
“Are you going to let me keep my bike?” Tom murmured after several minutes.   
  
Bill mulled it over. “I don’t know...”   
  
Tom gave him a reprimanding squeeze.   
  
“Fine,” Bill rolled his eyes. “You can keep it. But you can only have one.”   
  
He felt Tom grin into his hair. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Much love!


End file.
